


May I?

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caring, Coffee, Eve is your Winn, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Hugs, Kissing, Lab Sex, May I, Mission Fic, Missions, Passionate, Poor Eve Tessmacher, Proud characters, Research, Woman on Top, badass character, director danvers, love is love, whishes and commends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Lena hadn't left the DEO lab for two days, now. Alex is on a mission to make her change her mind. Will she succeed all the requests of the mission of Luthor is too tough and badass for her?Meeting you at the end to know if Director Danvers will succeed and complete one of the most important missions of her career.#AgentCorp eventually. Don't read it if you don't like this pairing. ;)





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexDanversFBI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/gifts).



> AlexDanversFBI put a gif on Twitter. I couldn't help myself and made an Alex Danvers' sassy comment... It's how this fiction found her way to our world.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> With all my love,  
> T x
> 
> (don't know how to include an image so... Check the episode 4x13. The Lab scene between Alex & Lena)

**_Thursday afternoon - DEO city center base - Alex Danvers' Former Lab._ **

                Lena was working on a new project for the DEO. Since Alex had taken back the control of her base, Lena was the princess in this Queendom. The director Danvers was accepting every demand or request made by the younger Luthor. Everyone had their suspicions about the sudden softness of their director, but no one had the courage or the willingness to ask. Alex Danvers was back at the highest rank of the chain of command, Supergirl was back in the corridors and everything was finally back to normal, no one wanted to be responsible for a possible new terrible storm.

                The day was calm, and Alex decided to leave her desk and returned to what used to be her lab and pay a visit to Lena who didn’t leave the place, for now, two days. Her only update was “I’m so close to the answer, I can’t leave, now.” Kara had tried, Vasquez had tried, even Brainy and Nia had tried with a very mouth-watering riddle from the 31st century without success.

                Alex made a stop at the cafeteria from the second floor to bring Lena’s favourite muffin and coffee. At L-Corp, she pretended to drink her coffee black to be seen as a tough and unreachable CEO, but Alex knew best and knew that the tough Lena Luthor had a sweet tooth and enjoyed a nice Caramel Latte with whipped cream and cookie crumbs on the top. The older Danvers couldn’t help smiling in the elevator thinking of Lena Luthor, this mystery that she loved to discover little by little, discussion after discussion, food break after food break.

 

“Eve go take a break. Lena will have hers.” Said Alex with her director’s voice.

“Immediately, sir… I mean, ma’am… Alex! Alex.”

 

                Eve disappeared as if the Devil was after her. Alex laughed before putting the coffee and muffin on the desk next to Lena.

 

“Not now. Five minutes.” Added Lena, her index finger raised toward Alex to ask her more time.

 

                Usually, Lena was dropping the expensive suit after an incident in the lab that had cost her one of her favourite suits from Yves Saint-Laurent last collection. She had accepted the offer made by Alex and adopted the DEO official uniform minus the weaponry. Since that day, she was wearing black turtleneck and tactics pants. Even if she was complaining about the absence of style and elegance of this uniform, she was feeling comfortable and people seemed to respect her more when she walked around the corridors of the DEO but when Alex admired her, she realised that it wasn’t the case today. Yes, she was wearing black clothes but nothing like the previous day. She was wearing one of these professional but very attractive black suit with a black tee-shirt her favourite high heels from the Louboutin collection. Her eyes were focused on her microscope.

 

“What can I do for you for you, director?” Without leaving her microscope.

“Well, it used to be my lab. I like to come, and I thought why not bring a little snack to Lena?”

“I don’t have time. I’m reaching the solution. I can feel it.”

“May I?” Said Alex with her soft voice.

“What?” Asked Lena half-listening.

“May I, I don’t know. Kiss you? Take your clothes off? Invite you on a date? May I love you until the end of time?”

“Miss Luthor, the president…” Intervened Eve entering the lab.

“Eve! Very long and very far.”

“What?”

“My coffee, I need it very long, very far and very dark.” Said Lena without leaving Alex’s eyes.

“Oh… Oh. Yes, miss, of course.” Concluded Eve suddenly understanding the message.

 

                The young assistant disappeared, closing the doors behind her. Lena pushed a switch on the wall and all the lab’s windows became suddenly opaque and an obvious click made clear that all the accesses were closed and locked. Alex hadn’t moved when Lena took back her place right in front of her. The older Danvers discreetly move her index finger to her belt and the two cameras in the room turned off.

 

“Since when do you ask, director Danvers?” Asked Lena arching her left eyebrow to prove her point.

 

                Alex didn’t say a word. she took Lena’s hand and led her to the far end of the office where was her desk. She got rid of all the files and papers that were on it with the back of her hand before refocusing on the beautiful woman who was smiling at her. Alex untied her weaponry belt and let it fall on the floor. Lena bite her lip when the other woman attracted her in a one arm hug. She couldn’t help shivering when their lips finally touched. It was like the fourth of July. Lena afraid to tripped over the passion cliff, held herself to Alex’s neck, letting her hands getting lost in the well-tamed red hair. Alex lifted her and nicely sat her on the now free desk.

 

“We sh…”

“Chhht.” Whispered Alex putting her index on Lena’s lips. “I kissed you. May I take your clothes off?”

“You don’t have an appointment.” Comment Lena into Alex’s ear before kissing her on the neck, leaving a very vivid red lipstick mark. “But I could maybe squeeze you between two.” She added tightening her embrace around Alex’s waist. “What do you think of this, Director?”

“I can be efficient, Miss Luthor. If you give me my chance.”

 

                Lena smiled before stealing Alex for another passionate kiss. This time, she didn’t ask for permission and took it. She got rid of Lena’s suit jacket and threw it on the lab’s table behind. While her lips were travelling South, following Lena’s neck and shoulder, her hands were getting adventurous under the younger woman tee-shirt. The younger Luthor let her head falling back. Passion and lust were invading her veins, sneaking under her skin. She let her hands grabbing Alex’s tactical shirt. If the older Danvers was adventurous, they could be two playing that game and the younger Luthor always had been bolder than anyone. In one movement, she opened the other woman shirt and let her lips attacking her breast. In the second movement, Lena’s tee-shirt had joined the jacket somewhere behind Alex. The young director was memorising every curves and lines of this Greek goddess with her lips. Her neck. Her collarbone. Her sternum. Her lips stopped and took their time when they reached the natural mounts where every warrior would have dreamed to take their rest.

 

“Let me free you, my love.” Whispered Alex unclasping Lena’s bra.

 

                The young scientist was holding her breath, feeling her heart beating against her ribcage. Her cheek against Alex’s hair, she was scratching the undercut hair on the nap of her neck, holding the other woman head where she was desired. Lena couldn’t hold it anymore and let a passionate moan escaped her lips, a shy and content smile appeared on her lips.

 

“Your skills are required way lower, director.”

“Your wishes are my commands, Miss Luthor.” Purred Alex going slowly downward.

 

                Alex didn’t think twice and kneeled in front of the beautiful scientist. While one of her hands was mapping Lena’s abs for science purposes, of course, her other hand was working on the woman’s pants, opening it painfully slow. Lena was ready to take control over it when both director Danvers’ hands pushed her to stand up. The younger Luthor invited Alex to get up to share a slow and soft kiss. Fingers lost in each other hair. Alex made sure that Lena was fully free from any restraint, untied her ponytail held her tamed mane in between her fingers with soft strength. She pulled her slowly to the side to have a free field to love and admire this beautiful neck that was scoff at her every second of every hour.

 

“Let it go for once.”

“I’m all yours, director. Waiting for your wishes and commands.” Moaned Lena on the edge.

 

                Alex kneeled again, driving Lena crazy with her lips discovering slowly these beautiful thighs that she was freeing from the rich and expensive fabric. The young Luthor was holding herself to the desk and her partner’s hair afraid to fall too soon. It was too good to be true and those kisses teasing her. The older Danvers kneeling on the floor got rid of her shirt wanting to feel Lena’s nails biting her back skin. She was looking for this burning feeling while her lips were finally tasting her goddess essence. Lena moaned and purred when Alex freed her from her last piece of fabric. She was hoping for her own release, but the other woman was determined to worship her body. Alex’s fingers were playing along her left ankle while her lips were going up, kissing along her calf, her knee, and thigh. Lena was holding her breath and moans, biting her lip. Frustration could be heard when Alex started again her trip on the other side, right ankle, calf, painfully slow toward her core. Lena knew she wouldn’t last long. She was tough and as badass as her name was synonymous of Evil, but teasing was her kryptonite and she couldn’t resist it.

 

“Alex…”

“I’m here, Darling.” Whispered Alex, blowing soft air against Lena’s core.

“Fffu…”

 

                Lena held back her voice, pushed back over the passion cliff by Alex’s lips. Director Danvers was finally making good use of her skills. Lena’s fingers flew back to her long raven brain, grasping it with strength like if her life was depending on it. Rocking her body forward, searching for a stronger touch.

 

“I’m… Alex… Please…”

 

                Alex smirked, finally offering what the other woman was asking for. In a choreography they seemed to know by heart, lips, and fingers coordinated in a soft rhythmed ballet, bringing Lena over the cliff to cloud nine. Alex held on her tight, leading her with passion and love through a mind-blowing _petite mort._ She was feeling her heart pounding in her chest when Lena’s nails went to mark her back skin with this burning passion she was looking for. Both of their bodies panting, the young director was refusing to move, holding herself to Lena’s waist, her cheek resting against the other woman hip. Lena softly caressed Alex’s hair, trying to comfort her. After they found back their breath, their hearts back at their right rhythm. Alex got up and hugged the young scientist, hiding her face into Lena’s neck and hair.

 

“You…”

“Yes, babe. Me too.”

 

                Alex held on tight. Refusing to let Lena go. She was hugging her with all the love and passion that were sneaking under her skin, right through her heart and soul.

 

“Let me invite you on a date.” Whispered Alex covering Lena’s nakedness with her own tactic shirt.

“We’ve been together for almost two years, darling. We way passed the dating time, no?” Answered proudly smiling Lena caressing Alex’s cheek.

“You’re right. Movie and ice cream in our new bed? Tonight?”

“Impatient.” Whispered Lena in a kiss.

 

                The young scientist looked at their clothes scattered over the lab. Alex was still wearing her combat boots and tactical pants opened but for the rest, they had been abandoned with Lena’s suit and underwear. Lena had forgotten the idea to put back on her work clothes. She opened the last drawer of her desk and retrieved one of her DEO's uniforms that she kept here in case of an emergency.

                She put back clothes on and turned around to face Alex. The young director had put back on her clothes but seemed to struggle over her combat boots’ laces.

 

“Everything is alright, love?”

“Almost. Just need to finish that.”

“Need help?”

“In fact, yes.” Said Alex taking Lena’s hand. “You let me kiss you, take off your clothes and take you on a date. There is still something missing for the mission to be complete.”

“Really? I…”

“The last objective of the mission was… May I love you until the end of time?” Asked Alex getting something from the secret pocket on her left sleeve.

 

                Lena looked at her with shock. Alex was kneeling on the floor with simply a ring between her thumb and index. It was a simple silver band with a small sparkling diamond surrounding by two emeralds. The young scientist was speechless and only nodded before dropping on the ground to hug her lover. She kissed her with all the feelings that were rushing through her veins at this right instant.

 

“Yes?”

“A thousand time yes!” Answered Lena between her tears.

 

                Alex slipped the ring on Lena’s left hand and kissed her fingers. She had kept the secret from the world. She wanted to do it around a romantic dinner, but it felt like the right instant and she couldn’t hold it any longer. Both kneeling on the floor, forehead to forehead, eyes closed, they enjoyed this new feeling which was blooming in their heart.

 

“Tá mo chroí istigh ionat, mo Alex.”

“I love you too, my Lena.”

 

                They stayed both on the floor, in each other arms for long minutes, forgetting the outside world. Lena was snuggling against Alex’s chest her cheek against her lover’s heart, letting the now slow beating lulling her to sleep. Alex let her cheek resting against Lena’s head, enjoying the soft floral fragrance of her shampoo, protecting her with her arms from the universe.

                They got bring back to reality by Lena’s phone which was vibrating on the floor. Alex stretched her arm and reached it with the tips of her fingers. She didn’t think and just answered it.

 

“Director Danvers speaking.”

“Wow. Emmmh. Hey… Ahhh.”

“Miss Tessmacher, are you having a stroke, right now?”

“No?”

“So, make sentences!” Said Alex with her authoritarian voice.

“Yes. Of course. Eh, Miss Luthor asked me to bring her back a long and far coffee, but it wasn’t far enough. Or long enough. I mean now, the coffee is more of an iced coffee than a proper normal coffee, but I could try to reheat it. After all, Supergirl is in the building she could…

“Eve! To the point.”

“Yes. Miss Luthor had a meeting with the president… Two hours ago.”

“Tell the president, that she is on her way, she was required for a very important mission for the DEO commandant.”

“Of course, ma’am. Immediately… Director Danvers, what do I do with the long and far coffee.”

“In the trash, Eve and get her one at the cafeteria.”

 

                She hung off the call and gave Lena her phone back. The younger Luthor laughed before putting it back in her pocket.

 

“You can’t help yourself and terrorised my poor assistant.”

“She is so adorable when she is scared. She reminded me of Winn.” Said Alex smiled. “The president is waiting for you for two hours, now.”

“Oh my god! President Marsdin! I’m such an idiot. I’ve completely forgotten.”

“Lena, breathe.” Said Alex getting up, trying to calm Lena. “We are talking about your other best friend. She wouldn’t hold a grudge against you for that. Especially if you show the result of your last mission.”

“You’re right. We have to tell your family too.”

“Our family. Yes. We will.” Added Alex kissing Lena’s nose. “Now, go! Go change the world. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Love you, more!” Topped Alex with a proud smile when Lena left the room.

 

                Lena offered her one last smile and wink before disappearing in the DEO corridor direction the conference room. Alex sighted when did she get so lucky. She passed a hand in her hair, combing them to find some sort of composure. She left the room and turned off the opaque maker system, closing the lab with a massive grin on her face.

                In two years, she took back her position and the control of DEO, made this place a safe haven for everyone, got her heart stole willingly by the softest and kindest soul of this universe and she was soon getting marrying her best friend, partner in crime and lab, the love her life and the other mother of her tiny alien miniature dragon, Double T. Danvers-Luthor, found during one of her out-planet mission. She was the happiest woman and promised herself to stay the happiest until the last ray of Rao. She was ready to fight the biggest monsters if it means being able to rest in the loving arms of her soulmate, the beautiful Miss Lena Luthor.

_No matter where you are or where you go, My home will always be in your arms, right next to your heart._

Tesla H.W – 31st May-1st June 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Mission accomplished?
> 
> Did you enjoy it? Do you need more?
> 
> Don't hesitate to share your point of view what you've liked or not in the comment below. And if you've loved let me know with a kudos.
> 
> Until next time,  
> With all my love,  
> T x


End file.
